


Jolene

by NothingIWontGive



Series: Starring Role (Rewrite) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Letters, M/M, My computer really didnt want me to write this, No Happy Ending Fest, Sad, Shiro is the worst, i absolutely hate that man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: Matthew, please don't take him just because you can.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Starring Role (Rewrite) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986673
Kudos: 5





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, though this is a short little addition to the series, I thought it was important. I didn't show Adam's thoughts about what was happening in the original. That wasn't because I didn't think he cared. I just never thought about how Adam could have felt, seeing the love his life cheating.   
> But that's why I write this, albeit much shorter than the rest of the installments.   
> The song is Jolene by Dolly Parton  
> I hope you enjoy, and remember to comment if you want. I love hearing peoples opinions.

_Dear Matthew,_

  
_It's been a while since I have last written to you. And even though you will never receive these letters, these comfort me. I saw you with Takashi today. He was standing so close to you. Closer than he's stood next to me in months. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm begging of you please don't take my man. I've loved him for significantly less time than you have. But he's all I have._

_Matthew, please don't take him just because you can. And I know you can, you have a bond with him that I could never beat._

  
_Your beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of auburn hair With ivory skin and eyes of gold. Your smile is like a breath of spring your voice is soft like summer rain. And I cannot compete with you, Matt._

_God, I don't blame you for what's happening. You've known him for so long. I know you've loved him since you were teenagers. I know you were kind enough to let him get with me in the first place._

_Did you know he talks about you in his sleep?_

  
_And there's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Matt._  
_And I can easily understand how you could easily take my man._  
_But you don't know what he means to me, Matthew._

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man._

  
_Matthew_

  
_Matthew_

  
_Matthew_

  
_Matthew_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_You could have your choice of men but I could never love again, he's the only one for me, Matthew. But I suppose he might be the only one for you as well. It's not my fault though. You could have asked him out sooner._

_Matthew,_

  
_I had to have this talk with you. My happiness depends on you and whatever you decide to do, Matthew._

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man. Please don't take him even though you can, Matthew._

_This all I ask of you, Matt. Even though you will never read this. I hope you choose what's best for everyone's happiness._

_Thank you,_

_Adam._


End file.
